


If You Could

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Internal Conflict, Missing Scene, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Season/Series 03, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. If there was anything that he needed for cheering up, Miko definitely had what it took to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Miko Nakadai/Raf Esquivel - Con bashing"

"I just want to be normal, you know?" Raf answered, staring at the Groundbridge and then looked down. "I always thought by high school, I'd be more worried about making good grades and getting into a decent college, not... trying to protect a planet."

Miko sat beside him, hesitating. "Hmmm, I guess after finding out about the Bots, I didn’t think it was possible to be normal. At least the Cons haven’t been up to much yet."

Raf smiled, half exhaustion, shifting his seat next to Miko. "I don’t know; it should worry me more how much better that makes me feel."

"That's what I'm here for, dude." Miko joked, poking through some books. "And hey, if you want, I can at least teach you how to do some major Con bashing?"

Raf turned to her, a bit bewildered but curious. "You sure I can do that?"

Miko smiled, "Raf, you’re one of the smartest people I know. I could show some moves that could definitely help you out in a jam."

“Deal.”

If there was anything that he needed for cheering up, Miko definitely had what it took to do so.


End file.
